


Mothlo meets Firey Fly

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Firefly! Rey, Love at First Sight, Mothlo, No Plot/Plotless, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Deadhead Moth Kylo goes online to search for the right insect for him.  He comes across firefly Rey and it's love at first glow.@Reylo_promptsThis is crack and has no plot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Mothlo meets Firey Fly

Kylo was tired of his mother nagging him about dating. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with anyone, but he was hard pressed to find the right individual. He could be moody, he was a total night owl, and he was a bit overzealous about lights. Who would be willing to tolerate such behaviors from an overgrown moth. He knew he wasn’t the most attractive of the species. He was drab in color and was quite a bit larger than other insects, which came off as a bit intimidating. But if that didn’t turn them away, the marking of the human skull on his back usually did.

His friend Poe wasn’t any help, he was quite the social butterfly flitting from flower to flower and insect to insect, never mind the fact that he was actually a monarch and that is just what he did. But at Poe’s insistence Ben finally got on beematched.com to try and find someone that would at least tolerate his appearance enough to go on a date. 

He would worry about his nighttime habits as well as his tendency to squeak and squawk when upset after the first few dates. 

He scrolled through his matches, there were a few exotic butterflies in his inbox asking for photos of his aedeagus and he immediately knew that they were just trying to get his credit card information.

He had just finished unmatching with those he found suspicious when he came across the most beautiful insect he’d ever seen. His wings extended excitedly as he clicked on her profile. 

She was a beautiful firefly named Rey, fireflies were rare here and he wondered what on earth she was doing so far from her region. 

The picture on her profile was of her in the evening, illuminated by her phosphorus glow which was aided by the flower petal she was sitting on. It was breathtaking and he could feel his body tingle with want.

It appeared that she too enjoyed nighttime strolls. His fingers and antennae twitched nervously but he decided to take a chance. 

He typed out a brief message and quickly hit the send button before he could chicken out.

He didn’t really expect her to respond, so he was surprised when she replied not even an hour later.

_Hi Kylo! My name is Rey. I fell asleep on a leaf and now I seem to be kind of stuck in the area. Would you like to go get something to eat some time? It’d be nice to have a friend._

Well, Kylo hadn’t considered looking for friends here, but he liked the idea. Maybe she would consider being his fake girlfriend just to get his mother off his case.

He responded in kind and they made plans to meet in a few days, over the course of which they messaged back and forth. He had learned that Rey was lonely here, but it’d be too far to her to travel alone back to where she came from. Kylo told her about his unfortunate appearance and how it made him shy around others.

When they finally met Rey gaped at him a bit wide eyed and he felt self-conscious, his arms and wings folding up to cover himself and his antennae moving wildly about his head.

“Oh. No. I just… I’ve never seen anyone so… so... magnificent. Your pictures don’t do you justice.” She said earnestly.

Kylo relaxed, his wings expanding and antennae stilling. It was starting to become dark out but he still couldn’t help but notice the bright yellow patch on Rey’s abdomen.

“Does it hurt?” She looked at him confused.

“To glow?” He clarified.

Rey threw her head back and laughed and Kylo looked at her confused.

“No. It doesn’t.” When she caught the look, he gave her she explained what she thought was funny. “Sorry, I thought you were going to give some cheesy pickup line.”

Kylo tilted his head. Kylo didn’t know any cheesy pick up lines.

“Wondering if I fell from heaven or something.” She shrugged and he smiled.

After their awkward meeting they seemed to slip into gentle conversation. When nightfall hit Rey started to emit her wonderful glow.

“You’re beautiful.” Kylo cooed out unable to help himself. He was so mesmerized by the soft glow of her abdomen that he didn’t notice the waiter trying to sneak around him and he let out a surprised squeak when he was bumped from behind. 

He felt himself burn with embarrassment, but Rey just smiled at him.

“That was very cute, Kylo.” As she scooted closer to him. She was just so small compared to him that he could have easily scooped her up and flew off with her. 

“Would you like to get out of here?” She asked her mandibles clicking eagerly. He let out another little squeak, surprised by her advance. 

Kylo may have been awkward and a little out of practice in the world of romance but he wasn’t about to say no to the opportunity of having this beautiful creature all to himself. 

Realizing she was staring at him expectantly waiting for a reply, he nodded eagerly, unable to find the words to respond adequately. 

She giggled and called for the waiter. Kylo at least had the mental capacity to pick up the check before she could.

He was raised to be a gentleman after all.

They spent the rest of the night and many nights after that in each other’s company. After their evening meal they would go home and Kylo would be mesmerized by Rey’s fiery glow. While Rey would see just what tricks she could pull to get Kylo to make that delightful little squawk.


End file.
